


A Parting Gift

by heeroluva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Ghost Sex, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resurrection, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Loki's ghost visits Thor.





	A Parting Gift

Still mostly asleep, Thor easily opens to the press of familiar lips against his own. Reaching to weave his fingers through long raven locks, his fingers are met with nothing but air.

Eyes snapping open, lightning flashes within them, any remnants of sleep disappearing as Thor takes in the transparent form of his brother sitting at the edge of his bed. Scrambling to his feet, Thor demands, “What sort of trickery is this?”

Loki’s apparition rises to his feet as well. “Now, now, brother. There is no need for your theatrics. I always have a plan.”

The smirk is so painfully familiar. “You’re dead.” The words are more accusatory than Thor means them to be.

Loki’s face falls. “Only mostly.”

Chest tight and throat suddenly thick, Thor turns away unable to bear the almost sight of his brother, unable to hope this is real, that it’s more than another dream meant to torture him. “Is this my penance then?”

“So melodramatic, brother. Not everything is about you.”

The weight of a hand on his shoulder, the heat of it feels painfully real, but Thor knows that if he was to reach for it, he would feel nothing.

Thor spins suddenly and the sight of Loki so close, yet not, is like a dagger to his heart. “Prove it. Prove that you are not just a specter, that you are truly here,” Thor beseeches, his words desperate, his eyes wild.

Hand falling to squeeze Thor’s bare ass suddenly, there’s that damnedable smirk again as Loki leans forward to whisper in Thor’s ear. “You love nothing more than to be spread open on my cock, my hand, so eagerly taking anything I choose to shove in your greedy little hole, brother, always begging for more.”

Loki’s silver tongue goes straight to Thor’s cock where it quickly rises between his thighs, and Loki’s laugh causes Thor to shiver as he wraps his fingers around its length. The kiss that Loki presses against his lips is oh so tender, and Thor wants nothing more than to crush him against his chest and never let him go again. Instead he fists his hands at his sides, resisting the urge.

Loki’s clothes melt away as if they’d never been there, and maybe they hadn’t been. A soft push against his chest sees Thor allowing himself to fall back against the matress, easily sliding up the bed and spreading his legs in an unmissable invitation.

Loki spends long seconds just staring, mapping Thor with his eyes as though this is the last time he’ll see him.

And maybe it is, but Thor can’t let himself dwell on that right now. Knowing how to get Loki to move, Thor raises his hands to his nipples and tweaks both of the hard nubs before pulling and twisting them, causing his cock to jump against his stomach.

Moving suddenly, Loki slots himself between Thor’s splayed thighs and captures Thor’s hands in his own, pushing them above him head. “You know that’s cheating, brother.” Wasting no time with prep except to slick his cock, Loki slowly presses himself into Thor.

Thor loves the feel of him, the stretch and burn as his body opens to welcome his brother within. 

Loki’s cock seems to go on forever, reaching far deeper than it should, and when Thor feels him bottom out, feels his heavy balls press against his ass, he swears he can feel the press of him against the back of his throat. Looking down, he half expects to see his stomach bulging like it does when they’ve played with Loki’s magic, but it remains as flat as normal.

The rhythm that Loki starts is slow, gently rocking his cock within Thor, barely drawing back as though he can’t bear to be separated from Thor. The kisses he presses to Thor’s lips are desperate and Thor is certain that his face is wet with more than his own tears.

Thor wants this moment to go on forever.

Loki’s hips rock, his thrusts getting longer, and he wraps his fingers through Thor’s. Thor pretends that he doesn’t notice when he tries to tighten his grip and his fingers squeeze around nothing. 

When Loki’s mouth breaks away from Thor’s, Thor can see him panting but can’t feel the breath against his face. 

Taking pity on Thor, Loki drops his mouth to Thor’s chest, teeth teasing one swollen nipples.

That’s all it takes for Thor to come, cock jerking as he paints white streaks across his stomach and chest, his body clenching as it milks Loki’s still thrusting cock.

Loki’s pace falters, hips jerking erratically before sinking himself into Thor completely, body shuddering as he comes as well, heat filling Thor. Loki presses one last desperate kiss to Thor’s mouth before he says, “Remember, brother, that I’ll always be with you.”

Thor shakes his head in denial as Loki suddenly fades away, hands reaching out, but there is nothing there for him to grab. Pressing his hands to his face, Thor sobs, allowing himself the tears that he’s been holding back so long. When they finally end, Thor rises slowly to his feet, feeling every one of his years before freezing.

Pressing trembling fingers to his stomach, feeling the blazing life within, the oh so familiar presence of his brother, Thor laughs through his tears. “You bastard. You incredible bastard.”


End file.
